Nada que un masaje no pueda arreglar
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Misaki necesita un favor. Aunque Usui nunca pensó que la demoníaca Kaichou le pediría algo así. One-shot.


**Nada que un masaje no pueda arreglar**

Cuando el timbre sonó esa noche, Usui Takumi fue a abrir la puerta sin esperar nada. Es por ello, que cuando vio a Misaki parada en el pasillo, le tomó unos segundos asimilar la hora que era y la persona que veía.

- ¿P-puedo pasar? – preguntó Misaki, con algo de vergüenza en su voz.

Usui se repuso de su sorpresa y, sonriendo, le dio paso:

- Claro Kaichou, entre.

La chica ingresó al lugar y quedó parada en medio de la sala.

- Y… ¿Qué la trae por aquí… - dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose a la cocina para terminar de hacer la cena - … a estas altas horas de la noche?

Misaki bajó la vista y profirió una maldición en voz baja.

- ¿Será que por fin decidiste ser mi maid personal…?

- Nada de eso, baka Usui – replicó ella rápidamente – Necesito tu ayuda – murmuró casi imperceptiblemente.

Eso sí sorprendió al chico. Y, luego, decidió tomar ventaja de la situación.

- ¿De verdad, la orgullosa Kaichou vino a pedir ayuda al alienígena pervertido del planeta feromonas?

Ella apretó los puños.

- Créeme que si no la necesitara, no vendría a pedirla…

- Entonces, ¿en qué puedo servirla?

La muchacha dudó unos segundos en hablar. Se sentía demasiado idiota pero, si se había armado de valor para ir hasta allá, lo único que quedaba era decirlo:

- Necesito un masaje.

Primero, Usui no supo si hablaba de verdad o haciendo una broma; aunque luego pensó que era imposible que la Kaichou demoníaca hiciera una broma, por lo que se acercó a la chica y juntó sus frentes.

- ¿No crees que ese pedido podría llevar a pensamientos equivocados?

- ¡Ya lo dije, Usui, no lo pediría si no fuera necesario!

Considerando esas palabras y sabiendo que eran verdad, se alejó de ella sin quitar su pequeña sonrisa.

- Estaré encantado de ayudarle Ayuzawa. ¿Dónde necesita que le haga un masaje?

Ella corrió su rostro y enfocó la vista en otro lado.

- En la espalda.

Takumi asintió y, en un movimiento rápido, giró el cuerpo de la Kaichou, tomó sus manos y, colocándola delante de él, acostó su torso boca abajo sobre la mesa que había comprado la semana pasada.

- ¡Oye idiota, qué estas…!

- Tranquila Ayuzawa – le susurró al oído – Yo te haré sentir mejor.

Metió una de sus manos bajo la blusa verde de ella y le acarició la espalda con suavidad.

- C-con cuidado, Usui – le rogó, girando el rostro para verlo.

Sin avisar, Takumi apretó sobre su omoplato derecho. Y sintió un enorme nudo. Volvió a apretar y pudo percibir el quejido de dolor de la chica. Alejó su mano, preocupado, y tomó a la muchacha suavemente para que volviera el cuerpo hacia él. Al hacerlo, pudo notar los ojos aguados de ella. ¿Tanto le dolía?

- Ayuzawa, ¿qué te sucedió?

- Fue semana de reordenamiento en el Maid Latte y me ofrecí a levantar todas las cajas pesadas… y así quedé.

Misaki arqueó las cejas.

- Lamento las molestias pero el dolor me está matando hace dos días y tú sabes hacer de todo y…

- ¿Porqué no me llamaste para que vaya yo? – preguntó Usui, algo enfadado.

- No quería molestar, yo…

- Sabes que no es molestia, Ayuzawa. Ahora vamos al sillón, intentaré quitarte esos nudos.

La tomó gentilmente de la mano y la guió hasta su tan conocido Sofía. La sentó delante de él y, con extrema suavidad, comenzó a masajear con la palma de su mano. Con cada movimiento que hacía, podía sentir la espalda de ella sonar; aunque lo que más le costaba era ver cómo Misaki se retorcía por el dolor que le causaba.

Detuvo su actividad. La Kaichou se giró lentamente.

- ¿Sucede algo?

Usui se levantó del sofá y le tendió la mano.

- Ven.

Con esa simple palabra, ella se incorporó y se dejó guiar por el chico.

El rubio la condujo hasta su dormitorio y le indicó que se acostara boca abajo en el colchón.

- Oe Usui, no creo que eso sea…

- Hazlo – ordenó él, mientras se colocaba sus lentes. De un momento a otro, Usui parecía tan serio, una persona completamente distinta. Esa impresión, o fuera lo que fuere, le hizo hacerle caso.

Se recostó con tranquilidad por el dolor y sintió cómo el colchón se hundía a su lado, acto seguido percibió un par de manos que masajeaban su piel con cuidado. Los movimientos comenzaron por causar dolor para después cambiar y pasar a ser tremendamente placenteros.

- Ayuzawa… - sintió que le susurraba al oído - … quítate la camisa.

Eso volvió a despertarla.

- ¡C-claro que no, baja!

Pero Usui no hizo casi, sino que comenzó a levantarla de a poco, descubriendo su espalda.

- No-no… no quiero… - murmuró ella intentando no caer en sus redes.

- Levanta los brazos.

Y como si fuera una máquina a la cual le estuvieran dando órdenes Misaki levantó sus brazos y permitió que el muchacho admirara la piel de su espalda.

- Buena maid, ahora te haré sentir mejor.

- Cállate alien perver…ti… ah…

Las manos de Usui cobraron vida nuevamente y comenzaron a acallar su dolor con una efectividad imposible de superar.

Era lo más agradable que Misaki había sentido en toda su vida.

En medio del movimiento, Usui pensó que le molestaba demasiado el broche del corpiño, por lo que lo deshizo con ternura. Para su suerte, Ayuzawa estaba demasiado adormilada para oponer resistencia.

- ¿Te vas sintiendo mejor Kaichou?

Misaki asintió sin abrir los ojos. Se sentía de maravilla. Entonces fue cuando sintió algo que no se parecía en nada a los dedos de Usui.

- Oye, ¿qué estas…?

- Shh, - dijo él, mientras continuaba repartiendo besos por la espalda desnuda de la chica – Estoy haciendo que te sientas mejor…

Ella se acomodó mejor en el colchón.

- Aprovechado.

- A ti te encanta. – murmuró antes de llegar a la boca de su Kaichou y devorarla con necesidad.

Eso era verdad… pero ella nunca lo admitiría.

.

- ¡Misa-chan! – exclamó la gerente, al verla pasar hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Sabes? Me quería disculpar contigo por haberte echo cargas tantas cosas pesadas esta semana.

- No hay problema, no fue molestia…

- Insisto Misa-chan, tomate el día libre y ve a descansar. Debes tener la espalda adolorida.

La mirada de Misaki se desvió disimuladamente hacia cierto rubio que desempeñaba su trabajo de medio tiempo detrás de una sartén. Y sonrió.

- No se preocupe, estoy perfectamente bien.

Tras convencerla de aquellas palabras, Ayuzawa se acercó hacia el chico y, apoyándose contra la pared, se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Cómo puedo devolverte el favor? No me gusta deberle a nadie...

Usui dejó la sartén en el fuego y se acercó a la maid.

- Podrías dejarme ser tu masajista permanente respondió tomándola de la cintura y subiendo su dedo índice por la espalda ya recuperada de ella.

Ella rió con gracia.

- Lo que tu quieras Usui, lo que tu quieras.

**.**

**Fue como si algo iluminara mi inconsciente para que yo soñara este fic. That's right, soñé el interior de este fic :P No se cómo pero me levanté sabiendo que tenía que escribirlo :P **

**Espero les guste:)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
